1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to non-contact systems and methods for determining dimensions and volume of one or more objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dimensioning systems are useful for providing dimensional and volumetric data related to three-dimensional objects disposed within a field of view of the dimensioning system. Such dimensional and volumetric information is useful for example, in providing consumers with accurate shipping rates based on the actual size and volume of the object being shipped. Additionally, the dimensioning system's ability to transmit parcel data immediately to a carrier can assist the carrier in selecting and scheduling appropriately sized vehicles based on measured cargo volume and dimensions. Finally, the ready availability of dimensional and volumetric information for all the objects within a carrier's network assists the carrier in ensuring optimal use of available space in the many different vehicles, containers and/or warehouses used in local, interstate, and international commerce.
A wide variety of computing devices are used within the shipping industry. For example, personal computers used as multi-tasking terminals in small storefront packing and shipping establishments. Also, for example, dedicated self-service shipping kiosks found in many post offices. As a further example, dedicated handheld scanners are frequently used as mobile terminals by many international shipping corporations. The wide variety of form factors found in the shipping industry are quite diverse, yet all rely upon providing accurate information, such as parcel dimensions and volume, to both the user in order to provide accurate shipping rates and to the carrier in order to accurately forecast shipping volumes.